Haymitch and His Strangely Thoughtful Remarks
by livelearnandwrite
Summary: Haymitch is Haymitch. Despite his constant smirks, snorts, and sarcastic remarks, he can be thoughtful sometimes. Here is the story of his strangely thoughtful remarks.


Haymitch and His Unintended Thoughtful Remarks

We have known who Haymitch is. He tries hard not to show that he does not really care about others. But he can be very thoughtful about some matters actually, especially when it comes to Katniss and Peeta. He has proven that he has a quality of being a friend to rely on even in bad times. Of course his actions are still accompanied by his usual smirks, snorts, and sarcastic comments. They are just what make him Haymitch - his trade marks. So below are some of his thoughtful but strange remarks, that I can imagine.

1\. Peeta

"Haymitch, would you take a look at what I'm going to say to propose Katniss?. I don't want to make any mistakes that will anger Snow", asks Peeta giving the older man a piece of paper. "You're right, kid. I am not very romantic though", Haymitch warns the younger man. "I like the sentence I will give you my heart and soul blah blah blah... Okay. You're good with words. But can you add 'I need you to survive since you are the other half of me' while you are down on your knees? That will be... sweet", he says dreamily. Peeta bursts into laughters. "And you said you're not very romantic", he continues. "Shut up", Haymitch says. His face turns a light shade of magenta.

2\. Gale

Gale is watching unhappily as Katniss and Peeta trains very hard for the coming quarter quell. Haymitch catches him looking morosely at the couple. "Kid, love is not about getting what you want. It's also giving anything to help her stay alive in the quell. Shit, I don't believe I just gave you advice about love", Haymitch scratches his stubble wearily. Gale just snorts at his reaction. Haymitch has never been funnier. "So what I'm trying to say is, get your ass off that bench, stop throwing tantrums at them, and help the girl learn a few useful tricks to stay alive."

2\. Finnick

"Wipe your drooll off your face, kiddo. Go marry her if you are a man", Haymitch laughes as he pushes Finnick's shoulder making the younger man wake from his trance of staring at Annie Cresta, his girlfriend for the last hour. "I think I will. Thanks Haymitch", Finnick answers cheerfully. "What? Wait. You can't be serious, kid. Not in the middle of a war", his face suddenly drained off colors. "Why not doing it now. Who knows I will survive the war", Finnick remarks hotly. "If you say so. I am not in the mood of lecturing you about marriage and the future since I am not the expert. Obviously", he says dejectedly. Finnick winks at him, "Yes you're not. Just wish me luck". "Hey boy, Peeta is the best baker you've got. In case you need a wedding cake", he smiles eventually. Finnick turns and gives him a thumb up.

4\. Effie

"Oh, Cinna...Katniss looks radiant in your gauzy yellow dress. It's just my luck that my purple blouse matches hers perfectly", Effie breathes proudly. Cinna gives her a genuine smile and nods. Haymitch on the other hand guffaws. "For heaven's sake, Effie. Purple doesn't go well with yellow. You can go with light brown instead. Or soft orange. Whatever, just not purple. Especially your eyes. It seems like someone has just given you a black eye", he says pointing at Effie's purple eye shadows. "Excuse me, I can't believe you just gave me fashion advice", she says mockingly, looking very highly offended that her nostrils flare."What? Did I? Weird...", he says scratching his rather pink neck and walks away.

5\. Johanna

"So it's your trick, girl. Complimenting a boy on being gorgeous then keeping huge scowls on your face in your every waking moment. How will he dare to make a move?", Haymitch addresses Johanna as she struggles with her bagle. The girl rolls her eyes. "Are you just dead drunk or are you really giving me dating advice?", she asks accusingly. "Me? Giving advice on dating? Not in a million years. I have more pressing matters to dwell into..", he says indignantly. "But you just did", Johanna insists. "Stop it", Haymitch politely puts a finger on his mouth and leaves drawing abrupt laughters from people sitting all around the girl in the District 13 only canteen.


End file.
